Sonny Think Twice
by Sovereign2016
Summary: Anakin is feeling depressed after he loses control and attacks Rush Clovis. With Padme furious with him, he strolls along the streets of Coruscant and is forced to look inside himself. Takes place during "The Rise of Clovis". AU


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS OR THE SONG USED IN THIS STORY. ALL RIGHTS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

**Sonny Think Twice  
**

**A Star Wars The Clone Wars Vignette**

_Having nearly beaten Rush Clovis to death, Anakin is left saddened by the fact that his wife, Padme, may never trust him or feel safe around him anymore. Feeling the need to sort this out, he makes his way to the cantina district._

_I'm Sorry…_

Walking through the cantina district in Coruscant's seedier areas, Anakin ponders his choices in the last 2 hours. His talk with Obi-Wan earlier in the day had gone straight out the window when he saw what was about to happen to her. Clovis, from his perspective, was about to forcefully kiss his secret wife. That infuriated him. No one could do that to her. He was her husband, only he could kiss her like that. No one would take her away from him. She was his and he was hers. But now it was different. He screwed up big time. This was what weighed so heavily upon him.

As he walks, a light rain begins to fall. Despite the coldness of the water droplets, Skywalker presses on. The atmosphere around him reflects his mood. The feeling of fear and loss begins to take hold over him. Oddly, the rain only continues to intensify as his mood deteriorates. The coldness and soggy nature of his tunic make his long for her. The feeling continues to build until he can no longer bear the pitter patter of the rain. After 10 minutes of looking, he makes his way into the first bar he spots.

Upon entering, he is immediately noticed due to his Jedi robes, and more importantly, his lightsaber. Looking away from the pointed stares, Anakin makes his way to a table in the rear of the establishment. The corner he chooses reflects his inner turmoil. Darkness, loneliness, and sadness. Sitting down, he runs his fingers through his hair and holds this position. He drifts back into the turbulent and painful thoughts that had plagued him since the attack.

_What have I done?_

Those words echoed through the mind of the distressed Jedi Knight. Without provocation, he had attacked and viciously beaten the Intergalactic Banking Clan representative. Had it not been for Padme's talking sense into him, he would have surely killed the man. It was the wrong thing to do. It definitely was not the Jedi way.

_I knew I shouldn't have, yet I did…_

The way she looked at him, the way she told him to stay away from her…It felt horrible. It felt like being shut out. And shut out he was. There was no way Padme would speak to him now. How could he face after losing control like that? For all he knew, she would want an annulment. That alone scared him more than anything. To lose her now, in the middle of an endless war would only serve to shatter him.

_I can't lose her…she's all I have left to love. She's the only woman in my life._

The war that had now been raging for almost 3 years had slowly been eating away at him.Losing his mother had been hard, not having been able to save her had been even harder. But even then, Padme was there for him. His secret lover and eventual secret wife. Then Ahsoka came along. His snippy little padawan that had grown on him even after she nearly got him killed. She was someone he cared for deeply. She was his student, his apprentice. His chance to prove that he could be a wise teacher and finally earn the respect he so chased after. His best friend.

_But then she was gone. She left the Jedi, the Temple, Everything…Me… _

The Temple bombing and her implication had destroyed Ahsoka's trust in the Jedi and in him. He had fought for her. Defended her at every turn and yet she still left him on those steps. Gone forever and never to return. It was his failure, his mistake. He hadn't done enough to protect her, to show her that he would always believe in her. She told him it wasn't about him, that this wasn't his choice. That much was true, it was her decision, but as far as he knew, it would always be his fault.

_I failed my mother. I failed my student._

Now he faced the possibility of losing her, losing the woman he so adored and loved. Padme. No one could take her place. He knew couldn't fail the only woman left in his life. The only one that he couldn't go on without. Today he risked everything that mattered to him over jealousy. He was fortunate to not be under arrest for his recklessness. Clovis had the choice to do so, but chose to protect him, even after almost being pummeled to death. He should've been arrested, should've been reprimanded and even banished from the Order for his actions. But he wasn't.

He owed the man. As much as it pained him to admit, he owed Rush Clovis a favor. The very man that was about to force himself onto his wife. But he knew it was only fair of him to do so. Not only for the uncalled for physical attack, but for saving his reputation. As he sat there, wallowing in his sorrows, a waitress approached him and asked if he wanted anything to drink. Even with his troubles and regrets looming overhead, Anakin simply shook his head 'No'. As she turned to walk away, a song began to play in the background.

Its tone implied a seriousness that was seldom heard. Something about the opening scales made Anakin stiffen. For some reason he felt as if the song was trying to get his attention. Though he tried his best, he could bring himself to shut out the melody. Nor could muster the strength to ignore the meaning of the words as they painfully made their way to him.

_**You had it so good for so long  
You thought you were so very strong  
You had too much glory  
Just a little too much too soon  
\- **_CHICAGO 16_**  
You thought you could never be wrong  
She would always buy your song  
What a sad, sad story  
It's an age old story  
\- **_CHICAGO 16_**  
Every man will get his chance to play the fool  
Every time he takes the chance and thinks he's cool  
-**_ CHICAGO 16_**  
Sonny think twice  
Before you close the door  
Take my advice  
Your love can't take much more  
Something about your life is wrong  
When the lady who loves you more is gone  
And you don't know what to do  
When it all comes down to you  
-**_ CHICAGO 16_**  
If you're so afraid to be loved  
Because you see too much  
What a sad, sad story  
But you brought it upon yourself  
-**_ CHICAGO 16_**  
If they'd been all up for fun  
Now you got nowhere to run  
With your sad, sad story  
It's an age old story  
-**_ CHICAGO 16_**  
Every man will get his chance to play the fool  
Every time he takes the chance and thinks he's cool  
-**_ CHICAGO 16_**  
Sonny think twice  
Before you close the door  
Take my advice  
Your love can't take much more  
Something about your life is wrong  
When the lady who loves you more is gone  
Sonny think twice  
-**_ CHICAGO 16_**  
Now you don't know what to do  
When it all comes down to you  
-**_ CHICAGO 16_**  
Don't think that she don't care  
'Bout your Saturday night affair  
And you better watch out  
Somebody is gonna be there  
-**_ CHICAGO 16_**  
Sonny think twice  
Before you close the door  
Take my advice  
Your love can't take much more  
Something about your life is wrong  
When the lady who loves you more is gone  
-**_ CHICAGO 16_**  
Sonny think twice  
Before you close the door  
Take my advice  
Your love can't take much more  
Something about your life is wrong  
When the lady who loves you more is gone **_

_**-**_ Chicago 16 (1982)

As the mildly depressing tune slowly faded away, Anakin felt a wetness on his cheeks. The lyrics were true, save for the affair, as he would never cheat on his beloved. His heart hurt and his shoulders sank. For the first time since Ahsoka left, Anakin wept openly. His choices brought him here. They lead up to this moment and he knew he had to make it right. Padme deserved better than this. She didn't deserve someone who would blatantly disregard her and lose control of themselves at the slightest hint of jealousy. He should've thought twice before he went after Rush. He should've listened to her. Choking a man was nowhere hear the Jedi way. It was the sign of impulsiveness and emotion.

He had to man up. This was no time to be weeping like a boy. This was the time to act. He had to prove to Padme that he would not let his judgement be clouded by his emotions. This was what he had taught Ahsoka. Taking responsibility for one's actions. If she had seen him then, she would've been horrified at his display of irrational thinking and brutal approach to dealing with Clovis. This was not who he should be. No, it was time to own up to his shortcomings. No matter what, he would have to talk to Padme. He would have to show that he wasn't a monster. He was still the same loving person she married and he always would be.

_I know what I have to do. _

Steeling his will, Anakin stood up from the dreary table. He wiped away whatever remaining tears he had and dutifully made his way out of the bar. No one noticed him as he slipped out into the Coruscanti night. The rain had stopped and once again the stars were out. Everything for once, seemed clear to the young Knight as he walked along the streets.

"I'm gonna make this right" he said to himself.

**THE END**

**Oneshot and obvious AU. Cheers  
**

**~Sovereign2016 **


End file.
